Fresa y princesa, linda combinación
by Crash820
Summary: La historia de la pareja, Orihime e Ichigo, junto con todos sus amigos, en un mundo normal... Mal summary pero lean la hsitoria, esta llena de amor y boberias entre cositas dramaticas muy pequeñas, todo lo demas es muy lindo, M por si acaso pero no creo que pase nada... e.e
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, he traído un nuevo fic, primero que nada, ¿Qué paso con mi otro fic? Pues la respuesta es un poco mediocre pero se me fue la inspiración ya que me puse a ver de nuevo Bleach, perdón por eso, seguro la inspiración regresa en un par de días cuando lea otro fic de Fairy Tail pero por ahora nada, otra vez lo siento.**_

_**Por otro lado y como compensación, este fic es ICHI-HIME (Ichigo y Orihime) que, se me ha venido a la mente de la nada. Entonces bien, aquí vamos nuevo fanfic**_

_**Verán a un Ichigo más romántico y energético, gracioso y lindo…**_

_**Es un mundo sin Hollows, Shinigamis, Quincys, ni nada de eso, Solo Humanos normales**_

Como todos en Karakura saben, Ichigo y Orihime se han vuelto novios desde hace una semana y todo ha salido de maravilla….

…

…

…

6:00am, faltaban una hora y treinta minutos para que la escuela iniciara, Ichigo cursara junto con Orihime a primero de preparatoria y volverse a encontrar con sus compañeros de clase…Ichigo se había quedado a dormir en casa de Orihime por un proyecto de verano que apenas lograron terminar...El sol ya estaba fuera y la luz abundaba en la habitación…Pero aun así, para Ichigo, su linda Orihime seguía "dormida" y le estaba dando pequeños besos para que se despertara, lo cual por una simple razón no conseguía…Ella no estaba dormida.

-Venga, princesa, despierta-Canturreaba Ichigo mientras le daba un beso- Despierta linda, despierrrrrta- Otro beso- Si no despiertas…-otro beso- Tendré que ahogarte a besos princesa- Le "amenazo" dándole otro beso

No pudo evitar escuchar una risita de parte de Orihime lo cual le indico lo obvio…

-No estas dormida ¿verdad?- Dijo Ichigo mientras le quitaba la cobija a Orihime, la cual se reía y sonrojaba al mismo tiempo

-Ichigooooo-Le canturreaba mientras se agarraba al cuello de su Ichigo- ¿Por qué no me sigues dando besitos?- Hizo una cara de puchero- Sabes que me encantan tus besos- Puede que Orihime sea tímida, pero si es por su Ichigo y por los besos que da…o por todo en lo que esté involucrado el nombre Ichigo Kurosaki, ella daba su 100%, pues trataba de no decepcionar a su, ya muy difícil de conseguir, novio, aunque no sabía que a Ichigo solo le bastaba la presencia de su princesa para estar feliz, que lo apoyara y lo acompañara a muchas cosas, que le cure sus heridas después de las peleas que tiene después de clases, le cocine su Bento y por ultimo pero no menos importante, que lo llene de besos, abrazos, cariños y felicidad, el con eso ya era feliz y contento

-Ya se- Le dijo Ichigo poniendo un dedo en su frente- Si te cambias rápido y te alistas para el primer día de clase, peeeeeensare en darte uno que otro beso- Bromeo, bien sabia sus límites y pasar unas horas sin siquiera abrazar a Orihime era uno de sus pocos límites

Sin si quiera cerrar los ojos Orihime ya se estaba metiendo al otro cuarto para cambiarse los más rápido posible, pues ella también tenía sus límites y no besar, abrazar, acariciar, jugar y hacer todo con Ichigo era uno de sus muchos límites

-Eso fue rápido- Dijo Ichigo para sí mismo- Bien, será mejor que yo también me aliste, y agarro su mochila, la abrió y saco su ropa escolar

Cuando Orihime salió pudo observar a su Ichigo sin camisa y con unos pantalones ajustados que no le quedaban nada mal, nunca dejaba de sacarle el aliento la figura esbelta de su novio, claro que Ichigo ya le había dejado en claro que ella también tenía una buena figura y que aunque él no se fije en el físico, le tenía un cierto aprecio a sus pechos, pero que seguro lo que más le atraía, era su hermoso pelo anaranjado, largo y lacio y que le gustaba que oliera a fresas, que no sabía porque pero las fresas son su fruta favorita _**(Nota: Sabrán ustedes porque su fruta favorita es la fresa xD) **_

-¿Ya estas lista princesa?- Le pregunto Ichigo a su novia- Mejor en vez de princesa de llamare Hime, ¿te parece, linda? O si no quieres me avisas, te llamare como te guste- Si alguien tuviera que hacer una encuesta sobre el mejor novio del mundo, ella sin duda diría que Ichigo y pondría pruebas para asegurar que Ichigo se llevara el primer puesto en esa encuesta, pues Ichigo es para ella un chico caballeroso y humilde, que no se fija en el físico, que dice que eso es solo un extra en una persona, que pone primero a su novia, su familia y amigos antes que el mismo, que siempre puedas confiar en él, que la haga sonrojar siempre que pueda y que le robe un beso cuando menos lo espera, que fuera el hombre más fiel del mundo, hasta a veces piensa que el en su otra vida era un perro, porque la sigue a todas partes, la quiere, está ahí para ella, siempre sonríe, te divierte y te cuida, Si, estaba segura, su novio en su anterior vida era un perro sin duda alguna- ¿Hime?- La saco de sus pensamientos

-¡M-m-m-mande!- Estaba muy sonrojada por lo que había pensado anteriormente- Si puedes llamarme Hime, Ichigo, puede llamarme como tú quieras, te amo a ti y a los apodos que me pones.

Oh si, como leyeron, Ichigo le ponía cualquier apodo hermoso que se le pueda ocurrir, desde loquita, hasta bruja del mal destructora de mundos nova, pues Orihime se volvía estricta cuando se trataba de estudiar con Ichigo, ya que sabía que Ichigo no era del todo inteligente

-¡Muy bien princesa!- De repente la cargo en sus brazos como a una princesa de verdad- ¿Nos vamos?- Le dijo susurrándole en el oído sensualmente

-P-p-p-pero primero ba-ba-ba…ba…ba….- Le había dado en su punto débil, si Ichigo estaba seguro de algo, era que a Orihime le fascinaba que le acariciaran la cabeza, para ella se sentía muy bien, igual que la abrazaran por detrás o le diera un beso en los labios, cuello y mejilla hacían que su Hime se derritiera- Ba-bajameeee!- Se movió tratando de hacer que la baje, no es que no le gustara, pero si seguía así, no resistirá de aquí al colegio sin comerse a su Ichigo a besos

-Bien, bien- La bajo haciendo un puchero- Vamos ya, que Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Chat, Arisawa, Ishida…Y otros más nos esperan

-Está bien- Le dijo Orihime a su novio con una gran sonrisa, abrazo el brazo de su novio y lo jalo hacia ella- Vamos lindo, que llegaremos tarde, abrieron la puerta y se fueron.

_**Fin del primer episodio, ¿que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, es algo empalagoso pero yo estoy cansado del drama por todos lados y quería iniciar un fic donde sean más o menos episodios donde cuenten la vida linda y hermosa de Ichigo y Orihime Bye bye los leo la prox.! **_


	2. Te amo Hime, no sabes cuanto

_**Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia espero les guste, primero, no tengo tanto tiempo, porque también subo gameplays a youtube (Nota: Si quieren pueden verlos, El canal se llama JuegosBR) y además…hay exámenes, así que me tomara tiempesitos, pero si continuare esta y la de fairy tail…. Los estoy pensando pero seguro que si, bueno sin más que decir aquí va el cap de hoy**_

-Oh…Al fin llegaron los tortolos- Dijo un hombre grande de piel morena

-Tienes razón Chad, ahí están- Respondió un chico de tamaño normal con lentes

-Y mira que vienen muy bien abrazados- Hablo uno con pelo rojo

-Déjalos Renji, que tú no me dejas de abrazar cuando nadie te esta observando- Le corrigió una jovencita de pequeña estatura

-¡Has silencio Rukia!, los demás no tienen por qué saberlo

-¿Eh?- Preguntaron todos al unísono- Pero Renji-san…todos ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso

-¿! Es en serio!?- Pregunto Renji con una gotita en la frente- Pero me esforcé tanto en esconderlo

-Pues eres muy predecible Renji, pero descuida… Yo igual te amo- Y Rukia se abrazó a la cintura de Renji

-Oh, Parece que ya no hay espacio para otra pareja- Se burló Ichigo mientras llegaba agarrado de la mano con Orihime que parece distraída con unos gatitos que estaban cerca

-Cállate Kurosaki- Respondió Renji sonriendo- Aquí lo único que no cabe es ese pequeño cerebro tuyo en esa aún más pequeña cabeza tuya

-Sabes eso a mí no me importa- Dijo Ichigo orgulloso- Saben porque…?

Todos negaron con la cabeza

-Porque tengo…- Agarro a Orihime y la levanto de brazos en el aire- ¡A mi propia cerebrito andante!- Orihime se sonrojo…mucho

-Ooooh, Ichigooooo- Fingía un puchero- De ahora en más tendré que cobrarte por los estudios- Se río

-Y dime, Hime- Ichigo le siguió el juego- ¿QUÉ me cobraras a MÍ?

-Hm…¿Qué ofreces?- Pregunto Orihime esperando una respuesta más que obvia de su amado

-Que tal…-Le dio un beso mientras dejaba que sus pies tocaran otra vez el piso y luego lo corto- Mis labios por toda la eternidad

-¡Entonces sí!- Grito Orihime feliz, no pudo más y fue a besar a su Ichigo pero antes de que pudiera una mano la detuvo

-Antes de que se vayan a besuquear, porque no me dan un saludo, después de todo esta relación es gracias a mi

-¡Tatsuki!- Grito Orihime sorprendida pero después se le paso el shock y fue a abrazar a su amiga que se había ido de viaje de Estados Unidos por una competencia de Karate

-Arisawa, ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Ichigo molesto porque le quitaron su beso con Orihime

-¿A mí? Bien pero yo no importo el tema son ustedes, ¿Cómo les ha ido en su…cariñosa relación?

-Que como nos ha ido- Dijo Ichigo, que se puso a lado de Orihime y la abrazo y ella mantuvo su cabeza en alto esperando poder estar orgullosa de lo que diga su novio- ¡Ya hasta he llegado a dormir en su cama!- Todos cayeron de decepción…bueno unos de decepción otros de shock

-¡Ichigo!- Grito Orihime sonrojada- Eso no es a lo que se refiere Tatsuki- Dijo, no tan orgullosa de lo que dijo su novio

-Jajaja, es broma- Dijo Ichigo, que se volvió a poner a lado de Ichigo y al ver la cara de puchero de Orihime decidió hablar con la verdad- La verdad no me gusta que la gente pregunte sobre nuestra relación pero como son ustedes…Tengo que decir que con Orihime me siento feliz y tranquilo- Orihime sentía como su corazón se sentía cálido- Es cierto y me encanta despertar junto a Hime, su pelo huele muy bien y es hermoso, además sé que será un gran día cuando ella se levanta más temprano que yo y hace el desayuno, ya que ella cocina de maravilla, sé que jamás volveré a reprobar nada gracias a que esta pequeña bruja me hace estudiar todos los días, pero por supuesto que obtengo mi recompensa, muchos besos y abrazos de Orihime, y eso me encanta, Mi relación con ella, es tanto de mejores amigos como de novios amorosos, no le veo final y jamás lo veré, ya que con Orihime todo es color…naranja y rojo como su pelo, sus ojos y el amor que me da, de verdad si es posible quisiera estar con ella toda la eternidad-Orihime estaba que se moría, su respiración entrecortada y estaba muy sonrojada, aun así Ichigo se acercó a la cara de su novia- Te amo Hime, en serio, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Y le dio un beso- Te amo tanto Hime- Y mientras la besaba poso sus manos en la cintura de su novia; Orihime no podía hacer nada, estaba llorando de alegría, pues el comentario de Ichigo le llego por sorpresa a igual que a todos, lo único que podía hacer era lo que más le gustaba hacer, poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y besarlo hasta que se les gaste el aire

Tatsuki y los demás decidieron dejarlos solos, como era primer día era seguro que no harían nada en el salón de clase, y así se pasaron la primera hora Ichigo y Orihime, besándose y amándose mucho, pero después de un rato ambos decidieron ir, pues también debían pasar tiempo con sus amigos aunque claro, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que ambos tengan ganas de volverse a besar o abrazar y es que apenas es la primera hora de clase, así que tenían tiempo de sobra…Ellos y las otras parejitas.

_**Fin, ¿Les gusto?, La verdad me encanto porque Ichigo es en verdad genial, y Orihime es tan…Orihime jajaja bueno si, es empalagosa la serie, pero que quieren, si yo les advertí jaja adiosssss los leo la próxima ;) **_


End file.
